Justified Means
by kira66
Summary: -Crossover with Torchwood- When Will told Jack he had accepted a job from Helen Magnus his father wasn't happy. Why put himself in more danger when his name was still on the Torchwood employee list under inactive? What would happen if Helen found out?


Doctor William Zimmerman pulled the hood of his hoodie up as he stepped out of the dry Sanctuary and into the pouring rain. He sprinted to his car which was still parked in front of the looming structure; which was where he left it the day before. As he drove away from his place of employment and residence he didn't even bother to wipe the droplets of water off his face; no point seeing as how he'd be getting wet again anyways. Checking his phone to confirm his destination again, he didn't see the motorcycle tailing him. Entering the city at this early morning hour meant no traffic so he arrived in front of a twenty-four hour diner a mere half an hour after setting out. Tossing his phone onto the dash, so not to be interrupted, he dashed out of his car and into the establishment. "Long time no see." He mumbled in way of a greeting as he slid into a booth towards the back of the diner.

The person already inhabiting the booth took in Will's very wet appearance and chuckled heartily. "You look like a drowned rat kid!" The person, a man, motioned for the waitress to bring another cup of coffee for the new arrival. "I didn't know if you'd come or just delete my message." He said, earnestly, after the coffee had been delivered.

"I thought about it." Will told him as he took a sip of the hot liquid. He pushed his hood down and ran a hand through his damp curls. "But my curiosity won and here I am." He was silent a moment before asking. "Not that I'm not glad to see you but what do you want Jack?"

"I wanted to check on you, See how things are going." The man, identified as Jack, told him defensively. "I do care Will, regardless of what you may think."

Will eyed the man who looked to be around his own age; looks could be deceiving when it came to Jack but he was one of the few that knew the truth. "You pick up the phone to check on someone not travel hundreds of miles. So I'll ask again, what do you want?"

Neither of the men in the booth paid much mind to the blonde girl sitting two tables away, motorcycle helmet dripping on the table top, watching them intently.

Jack sighed and leaned back, his old fashioned coat hung open showing off a black vest over a light blue button down shirt and a gun strapped to his side. He was showing that he was calm and relaxed. "Helen Magnus, tell me about her." It was delivered as a request but the order was clear as well.

Tensing up Will leaned forward. "Magnus? Why?" Whenever a case took them to England he was always sure to keep the team away from Cardiff and what was hidden there. It wasn't always easy but it was a necessity.

"Word is she's hunting for something in Cardiff and her inquires are causing the local authorities to ruffle their already frazzled feathers. And when their feathers are ruffled they feel the need to make our job as difficult as humanly possible. And difficult isn't something we need right now not after what happened…." Jack's eyes glazed over as he remembered the events of the past year.

"I'm sorry about your team." Will really was sorry because he knew Jack was particularly close to this team.

Jack shook his head, cleared his throat, and gave the younger man a sad smile. "Thanks," He left the silence stretch between them as he gathered his thoughts and composed himself. "Now about Magnus?" This wasn't something he could drop.

Will sighed and folded his hands on the table top. He knew Jack wouldn't be asking unless things were bad and this was his last option. "If she's after something in England, let alone Cardiff, she hasn't said anything; at least not to me. Come to think of it, she has been spending a lot of time with Henry and Ashley but I just figured it was a family thing." He paused. "Things haven't been going well for us either." He admitted as he lowered his voice and stared at his hands. It hurt to even consider the possibility that Magnus didn't trust him anymore.

Seeing the lost look on Will's face, Jack reached over and covered his hands with one of his own. "Why don't you come back with me? We can do a little family related things ourselves, what do you say? A little father/son bonding might do us both a lotta good." It was an offer he rarely put on the table, so to speak, seeing as how he was estranged from son and had been for most of his life.

"It has been a long year." Will was shocked to find himself actually considering the offer. He really did need a break and maybe, as a bonus, he'd get to know his father in the process. "When are you scheduled to fly out?" He was already making a mental checklist of what he needed to do before he could leave.

Jack's smile lit up his handsome face. "How about I meet you at the airport in two days, is that enough time to get ready?" He knew his son had obligations and was trying to account for that.

"Two days should be enough time." Will told him with an identical smile. "I just have to reschedule some appointments and tell Helen that I'm leaving on vacation. You don't have to be back sooner?" He asked as he dug around his damp pocket for his wallet.

"Nah I trust Gwen and Ianto to hold down the fort until I get back." Jack told him as he slapped down enough money to pay for the two cups of coffee. "How about giving your old man a lift, it wasn't raining this hard when I walked here?" He said as he stared out the window at the ever increasing flow of rain.

Will stopped his digging and nodded. "That I can do." He stood up and grimaced as his half dried clothes stuck to his body. "How long is this vacation going to last?" He inquired as he stopped at the door to pull his hood back up.

Jack gave the blonde girl that had been watching them a charming smile as he walked passed her. "I dunno. Why don't we see how things go and then decide?"

With matching grins father and son tore out of the diner and hurried into the car before they were completely drenched.


End file.
